coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9799 (19th June 2019)
Plot The fight continues in the woodland. Sarah has returned home and hears what transpired with Gary and Rick from Bethany. After having fought back against Tyler, Robert pushes him out of sight as Michelle returns to the bistro. The family within have no option but to try and hide as she enters alone but their presence is easily spotted. As they emerge, they desperately try and cover up for what is going on. Still intending to help Roy, Wayne manages to contact someone on his phone. The noise battle continues between Aggie and Claudia, although James and Michael both call it a day. As Aggie plays chopsticks loudly on Ernie’s piano, Claudia retaliates with the closing moments of the 1812 Overture. Tired of pushing for a rational explanation from her stalling family, Michelle opens a decorated box from which a “Happy Engagement” balloon pops up. Bethany is asking Sarah why she was at the hotel when Gary returns, seemingly unharmed but in a daze. He claims he has been just driving. He tells them they needn’t worry about Rick. Melody runs her photographic class in the cafe which Ken finds enthralling. Wayne and Brian interrupt when they bring in Alice Parrott, the daughter of Raymond - “RP” on the ring - who was stationed in Egypt during the Suez crisis. They retire to the flat to talk. Sarah tells Gary she can never trust him again and that she was at the hotel with Adam. Melody tells Ken and Beth that the Gazette are running a competition for best smartphone photos and they should enter. Beth feels patronised by Ken. He and Ed return to their homes at the same time and hear the cacophony within. They decide to retreat to the Rovers together. Roy had found out about the affair between Raymond and Sylvia when he was in Portsmouth. Alice surprises him by telling him that her father and Sylvia’s affair continued until 1965 and she meant a lot to her late father. She leaves him Sylvia’s letters which Raymond had always kept. Gary is in tears at Sarah’s revelation although she admits she’s not in love with Adam, just having fun with him. When he gets overwrought and rough with her, she throws him out. Roy admits to Wayne that he is saddened that he never experienced the love from his mother that she was able to show to Raymond. Robert comes into the bistro and Michelle accepts his proposal, though she wants to know why his lip’s cut. Gary drives back to the woodland and dons a pair of gloves before carrying out the task he has returned for. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges Guest cast *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Wayne Hayes - Adam Barlow *Melody - Hayley Mason *Alice Parrott - Angela Curran Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Woodland Notes *Kate Waters and Mark Strange were credited as the Fight Arrangers on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary fights for his life against a vengeful Rick; Roy gains an insight into his mother's hidden past; and Robert's surprise leaves Michelle bemused. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,082,204 viewers (2nd place). Category:2019 episodes